Der Mond ist aufgegangen
= Der Mond ist aufgegangen = ... "Der Mond ist aufgegangen", illustration by Ludwig Richter (1856) "Der Mond ist aufgegangen" (German for "The moon has risen") is a German lullaby and evening song by Matthias Claudius, one of the most popular in German literature. Also known under the name Abendlied (German for "evening song") it was first released in Musen-Almanach in 1779, published by Johann Heinrich Voß.1 In 1783, Claudius published the poem with a modification to verse six in Asmus omnia sua secum portans oder Sämmtliche Werke des Wandsbecker Bothen IV. Theil.2 The poem "Nun ruhen alle Wälder" (German for "Now all forests rest") by Paul Gerhardt from 1647 was its model. The exact dating is unclear; some believe that it was written in 1778 in Hamburg-Wandsbek, others that it originated earlier in Darmstadt.3Melody and lyrics 'Text from Musen Almanach (1779)'1 Der Mond ist aufgegangen Die goldnen Sternlein prangen Am Himmel hell und klar: Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget, Und aus den Wiesen steiget Der weiße Nebel wunderbar. Wie ist die Welt so stille, Und in der Dämmrung Hülle So traulich und so hold! Als eine stille Kammer, Wo ihr des Tages Jammer Verschlafen und vergessen sollt. Seht ihr den Mond dort stehen? Er ist nur halb zu sehen, Und ist doch rund und schön. So sind wohl manche Sachen, Die wir getrost belachen, Weil unsre Augen sie nicht sehn. Wir stolze Menschenkinder Sind eitel arme Sünder, Und wissen gar nicht viel; Wir spinnen Luftgespinste, Und suchen viele Künste, Und kommen weiter von dem Ziel. Gott, laß uns dein Heil schauen, Auf nichts vergänglichs trauen, Nicht Eitelkeit uns freun! Laß uns einfältig werden, Und vor dir hier auf Erden Wie Kinder fromm und fröhlich sein! Wollst endlich sonder Grämen Aus dieser Welt uns nehmen Durch einen sanften Tod, Und wenn du uns genommen, Laß uns in Himmel kommen, Du lieber treuer frommer Gott! So legt euch denn, ihr Brüder, In Gottes Namen nieder! Kalt ist der Abendhauch. Verschon' uns Gott mit Strafen, Und laß uns ruhig schlafen, Und unsern kranken Nachbar auch! The moon has been arising, the stars in golden guising adorn the heavens bright. The woods stand still in shadows, and from the meads and meadows lift whitish mists into the night. The world in stillness clouded and soft in twilight shrouded, so peaceful and so fair. Just like a chamber waiting, where you can rest abating the daytime's mis'ry and despair. Behold the moon – and wonder why half of her stands yonder, yet she is round and fair. We are the ones who're fooling 'cause we are ridiculing as our minds are unaware. We vain and wretched sinners presume to be the winners, but we know nothing yet. So many neat solutions are nought but great delusions that farther off the path us get. God, grant us Thy salvation! No worldly aspiration, no vanity allow! Like children simple-hearted, and joyful like we started, let us become and teach us how! And lastly, grant us leaving the world without much grieving, let peaceful be our death. When from the earth You take us, let heaven's joy await us stand by us, Lord, at our last breath. So, brothers, in His keeping prepare yourself for sleeping; cold is the evening breeze. Spare us, Oh Lord, Your ire, let rest us by the fire, and grant our ailing neighbour peace. 'Literature ' * Albrecht Beutel: "'Jenseit des Mondes ist alles unvergänglich.' Das Abendlied von Matthias Claudius". In: Michael Nüchtern (Hg.): Matthias Claudius. 'Nicht umsonst auf diese Welt gesetzt ...'. Zum 250. Geburtstag des Wandsbecker Boten. Beiträge einer Tagung der Evangelischen Akademie Baden vom 4.–6. Mai 1990 in Bad Herrenalb (= Herrenalber Protokolle. Schriftenreihe der Evangelischen Akademie Baden, vol. 81). Karlsruhe 1990, pp. 71–106. ** Reprinted in Zeitschrift für Theologie und Kirche, vol. 87, (1990), pp. 487–520 (JSTOR 23585326). * Michael Heymel: In der Nacht ist sein Lied bei mir. Seelsorge und Musik. Spenner, Waltrop 2004, ISBN 3-89991-027-3. * Reiner Marx: "'Abendlied' von Matthias Claudius". In: Karl Hotz (Hg.): Gedichte aus sieben Jahrhunderten. Interpretationen. C. C. Buchners Verlag, Bamberg 1993, ISBN 3-7661-4311-5, pp. 29–34. * Reiner Andreas Neuschäfer: "'Der Mond ist aufgegangen'. Ideen, Impulse und Informationen in religionspädagogischer Perspektive." In: AUFBrüche (PTI Drübeck), 12 (2005), vol. 1, pp. 17–21. 'References ' # Asmus: "Abendlied" in Johann Heinrich Voß (ed.): Musen Almanach für 1779, L. E. Bohn, Hamburg 1778, pp. 184–186 (Digitalisat, p. 184, at Google Books) # Asmus omnia sua secum portans, oder Sämmtliche Werke des Wandsbecker Bothen, Vierter Theil. Wandsbeck 1783 (with wrong year: 1774), p. 57f. (Google) # Albrecht Beutel: "'Jenseit des Mondes ist alles unvergänglich.' Das Abendlied von Matthias Claudius". In: Michael Nüchtern (Hg.): Matthias Claudius. Karlsruhe 1990, pp. 71–106, especially p. 73. 'External links ' * Media related to Der Mond ist aufgegangen at Wikimedia Commons * Dieter Lamping: "Das berühmteste deutsche Gedicht. Eine Besichtigung." literaturkritik.de, 7 July 2013, 26 November 2015. * "Der Mond ist aufgegangen" in Liederprojekt by Carus-Verlag and SWR2, 26 November 2015. * Max Reger: 7 Geistliche Volkslieder, Nr. 1: Scores at the International Music Score Library Project (IMSLP) * Chorsatz by Ulrich Kaiser , 26 November 2015.